Behind those hazel eyes
by roger-that123
Summary: Quinn's secret is darker then to be expected, to look at her you'd think nothing but a girl with ambition, but get a little closer and noticed that behind those hazel eyes is something much darker and much more disturbing.


The day I was born something else was too - not a human no, but a monster. My whole life I knew I was different - tip toeing around everyone making sure never to put a foot out a line, pleasing everyone but myself. It's a sick world and some people just make it harder and people like that need to stop.

But as I walk through the halls of one McKinley High School - I feel nothing. I make people part like the red sea; just as its supposed to work. If only people realised what I got up too, what I was capable of doing - they'd all be scared. But now as I walk down these hallways eyes are on me like I'm something in a museum, something admired but never able to touch in fear of getting into trouble - oh and the trouble it would cause; it's not even worth thinking about it.

As I walk down the halls I notice her - Santana Lopez; lately she'd changed - getting every boy in the school to fall in love with her while she fooled around with Brittany on the side. But not anymore - Santana had been the object of Quinn's fantasy for a long time; the thought of the girl's life in her hands and that she could swiftly take it away at any given moment, made Quinn shiver with anticipation.

Quinn smiled some as she passed the girl - who simply smirked some as she noticed Quinn wearing her queen bitch look.

"Quinn" Quinn nodded some as she looked over the girl.

"Santana" Santana winked some at the girl before blowing her a kiss. Quinn chuckled some if only the girl knew what was coming too her - her mind flashed back to the last girl who acted like this.

_The walls were grey, dull nothing interesting about them - except now there were blue plastic sheets on them shielding them from any damage. Quinn had marveled about the day she would have Christina in her clutches and now looking down at the cowering blond - she knew she'd won. She noticed the girls mascara streaking down her face - she smiled some as she noticed the horrified glint in the girls eyes as she swung her knife around her fingers. This wasn't the first time and it defiantly wouldn't be the last. _

_"What are you?" Quinn smirked some as she heard the fear in the girl's voice. _

_"Something new" Christina frowned some as she looked at the girl - tears flew from her eyes as she saw Quinn put the knife down a small table and pick up a small needle. Quinn turned to the girl for a moment before standing behind her - she smiled some before grabbing the girl's hair and pulling her head to the side to expose her jugular vein. "Don't fight - it'll be easier" Quinn quickly injected the sedative into the girl's neck and smiled when she whimpered and became limp. Quinn looked at the girl before dropping her on the floor and pulling the table towards her. _

"You weren't even listening were you ?" Quinn blinked some as she looked at the dark-haired girl before her. Quinn smiled some as she shook her head, but it disappeared when the girl before her sighed some.

"I'm sorry Rachel I was reminiscing" Rachel shook her head before looking past Quinn and seeing Santana kissing Finn, Quinn frowned some when she noticed the look on her friends face.

"isn't that _your _boyfriend" Rachel sighed before running her fingers through her hair.

"Ex-boyfriend" Quinn frowned some when she noticed the defeated tone in the brunettes voice.

"Did he dump you for that ?" Quinn noticed tears in Rachel's eyes as she nodded - Quinn shook her head some as whipped Rachel's tears away with her thumbs. "Now Rach, he's not worth it. Don't cry he didn't deserve you" Rachel nodded some and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist, Quinn sighed some before placing her arms around Rachel's neck - she watched Santana and Finn as they walked past. That was the last straw for Quinn - tonight would be the night Santana would come to an end. For good.

Later that evening.

Quinn had everything ready. The room, her equipment that now felt so familiar to her as though she did this sort of thing everyday. She smirked some when she looked the family homes basement, if only her family knew what happened down here, that their perfect little girl had a deep dark secret that was both beautiful and horrifying in its own of which, they were away for a few weeks leaving her and her secret alone for a while to dealt with. Speaking of which it was time to place the bait, she picked her mobile up and rung the only person she wanted to.

"Hello?" Quinn smirked when she heard the raspy voice down the other end of the phone, its thrilled her more that it would be the last time she heard it.

"Hey San, Puck's here with me and we wanna know if you'll join us, we've got the stuff if you know what I mean" Quinn smiled to herself she surprised herself sometimes at how legit she sounded sometimes.

"Sounds fun Fabray, I'll be over in ten don't start with out me" Quinn chuckled dryly at the excited tone in the other girls voice.

"Wouldn't dream of it San" she smiled to herself as she hung up. Everything was going to plan, didn't it always. She moved around the basement getting the things she needed for her night.

She pulled on her rubber gloves and tied her hair up into a high pony tail; this way it was easer for her to move and for them to see her. She picked up the syringe off the table in front of her along with the vile of anaesthesia and filled it with enough to knock the girl out for an hour or so. As she made her way up the stories she noticed Santana's car headlights in her drive way, she smiled to herself and waited beside the door. Nothing could have prepared her for this day and nothing needed to prepare her, she was ready and once the door opened all it took was one quick movement and Santana was now limp in her arms.

Quinn smirked some when she noticed the cowering girl before her, she knew she'd won. She noticed the girls mascara running down her face and sweat beads on her forehead and arms. For Quinn, fear was her drug, and looking in the girls eyes she could see tones of it. Santana looked like every other person her sat on this very floor.

"Quinn, this isn't funny anymore. You can stop this sick game now" Quinn chuckled dryly at the desperate tone in the other girls voice. It made her feel stronger more powerful.

"If only it was a game, you'd like that wouldn't you? But no, you see Santana. I've watched you, whoring around with every Tom, Dick or Harry, its not a good look and girls like you have to be stopped. And that's where I come in" Quinn smirked as she looked at the dumbfounded expression on the girls face. Quinn turned to the table she walked around it so Santana could see what she was doing; she'd learnt never to have her back to her victims it could end with her being knocked out.

"What are you?" Santana asked, her voice thick with fear and laced with emotion. Quinn watched as the syringe filled with the anaesthesia, she looked over to Santana who looked on in fear.

"Something new" Santana shook her head as she did tears fell from her eyes only making Quinn more confident. Once again she made her way over to the center of the room and knelt next to Santana; her back stiffened to scared to move in fear of getting in trouble. "Now sit still, this wont hurt" Santana let out a shaky breath as she felt Quinn's fingers rub on her neck, she jumped slightly when she felt the prick of the needle, after that everything was black.


End file.
